theprestigiousnuzlockersfandomcom-20200213-history
Aurora
History Aurora is a Legendary Pokemon who made its home at the bottom of the Burned Tower, along with her brothers Entei and Raikou. The three lived in peace and harmony, watching over the citizens of Johto. One day, Naruto came to visit the Burned Tower when Morty and Euisine were looking for the Legendary Beasts. The young boy battled with his rival Sasuke, causing her and her brothers to flee from the tower. The Suicune-obsessed Euisune then challenged Naruto to a race to see who could capture Suicune first. The young boy didn't take the challenge seriously and continued on his journey, ignoring the challenge and the beasts. Agent Of The Shadows Since Naruto was not tracking Suicune, she was able to roam freely throughout Johto and Kanto without worry. One day though, she was confronted by a scientist named Ein. It was revealed that he had captured her brothers Raikou and Entei, and just needed her. The two fought, but Ein proved to be more than a match for her. Euisune stepped in when things became serious, only to be killed by his Lanturn's Thunder. The evil scientist was able to successfully capture her and take her back to Orre. From there, he turned Suicune into a Shadow Pokemon via a shadowification machine where it closes the doors to Pokemon's hearts. She became a Shadow Pokemon and given to Lady Venus to hang on to. Cipher Admin Lady Venus Venus used her for various evil deeds in her conquest to rule The Under. She had Suicune kill Nett, Bitt, and Megg's mother when she tried to flee from The Under. It has also been known as well that Suicune acts as a bodyguard for Venus's hostages and victims. Later on, a young woman named Jen came and battled Venus to end her reign of terror. Lady Venus had Suicune kidnap her Misdreavus, Little Miss, and lure Jen away from her and her other Pokemon. The plan was successful, but being as pure-hearted as Suicune is, she managed to lead Jen to where Lady Venus kept her mind control device. Legendary Guardian Of Jen Once Jen destroyed the device, she snagged Suicune, setting her free from Lady Venus's cluthches. Since then, Jen has used her in countless battles against Cipher but keeps her in her Pokeball or in storage when participating in Colosseum battles or going from city to city to avoid suspicion and ambushes. She was also dubbed the nickname of Aurora. One of the more notable battles that Aurora participated in was against Burzaks and his Entei when they were a part of Cipher. The fought valiantly, but Aurora didn't match up to her brother's power. The match ended up in a draw, being knocked out and knocking out her brother by using Shadow Rush. Special Abilities Aurora has the gift of telepathy. She can communicate with Jen by her own thoughts. As a Shadow Pokemon however, this gift is limited and can only be used when Jen is asleep. She can also travel at super fast speeds and can avoid dehydration. This was discovered by Jen when she was stranded at the Shadow Pokemon Lab with no other means of transportation. Suicune can take her from city to city in Orre, but needing to take long breaks in between. Like most Suicunes, Aurora can also purify water and heal other Pokemon. This has not been used yet by Aurora, but she does have the ability to. Another ability she has is that she can create crystal mirrors. This is effective in battle by fooling other Pokemon into attack reflections and also giving her cover. This has not yet been seen as well. Moves Used *Shadow Rush *Gust *Leer *''Surf'' *Shadow Strike (Moves that are italicized mean that are they are currently in her moveset.) Category:Pokemon Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Shadow Pokemon Category:Jen's Pokemon